particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Suyu Llaqta
Suyu Llaqta, formally known as the Federation of Suyu Llaqta and also known as the Llaqta Federation , is a sovereign state in eastern Dovani. Suyu Llaqta is bordered by Istapali to the west and New Englia to the northeast. After the dorvish military invasion of the nation and the subsequent 2 year long military rule of the dorvish armed forces the country was transformed into a Federation with the Presidential office having significantly less power then before and with parliament being the most important body of the state. Etymology Suyu Llaqta takes its name from the ancient Llaqta Kingdom which existed in roughly the same area as the modern nation and which most Llaqta citizens trace their ancestry to. History Suyu Llaqta has been governed by a number of regimes since the 1st century. Llaqta Kingdom For hundreds of years, the Llaqta Kingdom ruled most of the territory which no belongs to Suyu Llaqta. Most citizens of Suyu Llaqta trace their origins back to these early Llaqta peoples and many of their customs remain a prominent part of life in the country. Hulstrian colonisation Suyu Llaqta was colonised by Greater Hulstria in 2462. The Colonial Affairs Act 2694 established the governance of Hulstria's colonies: an Imperial Commissioner presided over the entire Eastern Territories. In addition, a Regional Commissioner was appointed to oversee each of the thirty-eight specific regions. Present day Suyu Llaqta is composed of the former territories of Ost-Berge and Fernost Hulster. In 3394, prior to total independence, the Eastern Territories were granted a degree of self governance. During this period, a Viceroy was appointed to represent the Hulstiran Emperor in each colony. It was within the legislation establishing self governance that the existing territorial boundaries were drawn. Independence Independence was granted to the Eastern Territories under the provisions of Act of Decolonization. Despite the proclamation of the 'Republic of Suyu Llaqta', political freedoms were curtailed by the new regime and voting rights were extended only to landowners. Suyu Llaqta's human rights record was also criticised as the former colonisers continued to dominate the nation's governance. When controversial President August Surmann attempted to reform the political system in 3845, he was deposed in a military putsch, led by General Timon Heydrich. Heydrich established a one-party state, known as the Second Republic of Suyu Llaqta, under his premiership. Although authoritarian, the second republic represented a significant increase in the standard of living for many citizens. Following a second coup d'etat in 4038, the Third Republic was declared. For a while, Suyu Llaqta was governed (ostensibly) as a Presidential Republic, though the country was governed exclusively by the National People's Party. In 4206, this changed with the election of Coatl Lulling (Democratic Worker's Party). Lulling was re-elected twice but was detained by the national police force shortly into his third term. Civil war Following Lulling's arrest, a provisional government was installed led by the Chief of the Armed Forces. The legislative body, the Council of Representatives, was dissolved and absolute legislative and executive power was granted to the Commander of the National Government Sumailli Paucar. In practice, much of this power was distributed between a team of 'Coordinators' tasked with overseeing certain policy areas. In September 4217, a revolutionary communist group known as the the Republican Liberation League seized control of the Ecigues mine in the northern part of the country. With the support of the local Democratic Worker's Party, they began preparing for a further assault on the surrounding villages. Despite government reports to the contrary, the miners generally welcomed the militants and agreed to return to work in exchange for basic provisions of food, water and shelter. Over the following decade, a full scale conflict began between the RLL and the newly created 'Fourth Republic of Suyu Llaqta', led by the State Affairs Commission. Both sides agreed to begin negotiating a peaceful resolution to the conflict in 4224. Geography Suyu Llaqta is one of the largest nations in Terra. It has a varied climate and geography. It has both deserts and tropical rainforests. Consequently, it has some of Terra's most expansive coffee farming operations as well as being the world's largest exporter of emeralds. Government and politics Government The government of Suyu Llaqta is headed by the Prime Minister. Administrative divisions Suyu Llaqta is divided into federal departments. Each has its own constitution and system of government though most share similar principal structures. Category:Suyu Llaqta Category:Dovani Category:Countries